The goal of the OCTRI KL2 program is to train a corps of clinical and translational scientists in the skills and competencies of clinical and translational research who can use cutting edge technologies to translate discoveries made in the laboratory to the patient and the community. Through this program, we will select outstanding early faculty who are committed to developing a research career; each of the scholars will participate in a mentored research experience for a minimum of 0.75 FTE. Scholars will develop a career development plan with the aid of a mentor team ? which will include a designated primary mentor ? to assist with career development, networking, manuscript writing, and grant development. All scholars will participate in activities that are specific to and that will enhance their research and career development needs: development of research competencies in clinical and translational research, professional activities, and experiential learning. Many scholars will enroll in the curriculum of the Master of Clinical Research (MCR) program; all scholars must participate in training in qualitative methods, scientific communication, and research leadership. Professional development includes opportunities through the OCTRI Scholar program for peer networking, Design Studio, and access to research consultation. Community engagement will be emphasized in research development, with all scholars gaining experience with stakeholders. Scholars will also gain experience with grant writing and grant review. They will have opportunities to participate in specific experiences, such as working with centers for health policy and evidence-based practice; allowing scholars to learn how to write a systematic review or to develop an evidence-based guideline. The goal of this program is to produce an independent, transdisciplinary clinical and translational researcher. The expectation is that scholars will move to an independent K award at the end of the KL2 funding period; exceptional scholars may move directly to an RPG.